1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switchgear of an electric circuit and, more particularly, to a circuit breaker which is preferably applicable for various specifications and which is improved in assembling efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 53-57473, a conventional circuit breaker generally includes a power source side terminal and a power source side contact electrically connected to the power source side terminal. They are arranged in a base at the lower portion thereof. The conventional circuit breaker also includes a movable contact, a switching mechanism for the movable contact, an electromagnetic tripping device which operates in response to an overcurrent flowing through the movable contact so as to trip the switching mechanism, and a load side terminal electrically connected to the movable contact via a coil of the electromagnetic tripping device. They are disposed above the power source side terminal and the power source side contact. The upper portions of the switching mechanism and the electromagnetic tripping device project from the upper edge of the base. A cover for protecting those projecting upper portions and the portions of the movable contact and the power source side contact is disposed in such manner.
The above-described prior art adopts such arrangement that the respective component parts are incorporated in the base, which causes a difficulty in assembling because some of the component parts are vertically overlaid. Further, the prior art circuit breakers whose specifications such as rated currents, breaking current capacities or contact structures are different from one another cannot be assembled unless the specifications of the circuit breakers are established and the component parts used in the circuit breakers are determined. The prior art involves a problem in that it is hard to cope with the diversification of the specifications of the circuit breakers.
The present invention aims to solve the abovementioned problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit breaker which can readily cope with diversification of the specification and which is excellent in assembling efficiency.